


Eyes

by Fire_Bear



Series: FrUK Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (implied anyway) - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5, Eyes, Fluff, FrUK Week 2016, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis loves lazy mornings when he can wake and watch Arthur's eyes open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Francis loved the days when both he and Arthur were off work. They could both sleep in, gently rising from their slumbers instead of being shocked from their pleasant dreams by a blaring alarm. And, since they didn't need to be anywhere, they could spend some time lying in bed.

Of course, it varied who would wake up first, depending on who had had the earlier starts or the later shifts during the previous days. When Arthur woke up first, he would usually cuddle into Francis's chest in an attempt to get more sleep. He'd admitted, once, that he liked to hear Francis's heartbeat, that it could lull him to a peaceful sleep. Sometimes, when he had a nightmare he refused to discuss, he would also do that, waking Francis in the middle of the night. The barman would always hold him close in those moments, pleased that he was the one who could calm his boyfriend in his most vulnerable moments.

But whenever Francis woke first, he felt blessed. He loved to watch Arthur breathing evenly, calm and still. Usually, Arthur was naked and he would have fallen asleep on his side, an arm slung loosely over Francis's waist. The sheets would be pooled around his waist so Francis would have a lovely view of his chest and the marks of love he had left on him the night before.

Today was one of those days and Francis had gingerly turned over to watch Arthur's breathing, watching his face for the best part of the lie-in. Arthur shifted a little, a little sigh escaped him and a strand of his hair fell over his eyes. Smiling fondly, Francis reached out and moved it out of the way, letting his fingers trail down Arthur's cheek and along his jaw. Arthur whined and shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the sensation. Quietly chuckling, Francis pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead, his chest feeling full as he pulled back to hear a groan and feel Arthur's arm tighten its grip on his waist.

“Ugh,” mumbled Arthur, turning his head to press it into his pillow. “Go back t'sleep.”

“I'm sorry, mon amour,” Francis whispered, making sure to use English: Arthur got irritated if he used French too early in the morning. Apparently, his brain didn't kick into gear until after a cup of tea so he couldn't translate for himself. “But I can't help myself,” Francis continued, kissing Arthur's temple.

Grumbling, Arthur moved until he was facing Francis again and opened his eyes to squint at him. “Why do you always do this?” he asked with a sigh.

Francis gave him a peck on the cheek. “I love seeing your eyes,” he told Arthur. It was truly his favourite part of a lazy day; seeing his boyfriend's sleepy eyes, watching them brighten up as he woke fully. They were the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen and it was the first thing he had noticed the night they had met. Seeing them had taken his breath away: when he'd told Arthur that, the man had blushed such a bright red that Francis had been concerned.

“Oh, shut up,” Arthur murmured, though his lips twitched up into a half-smile. “Yours are far prettier than mine.”

That was another thing Francis loved about these lazy mornings; Arthur could be honest without being flustered. Some of the things he said were things Francis already knew or had inferred from Arthur's previous words and actions. A lot of them, however, made Francis blush. He wondered if today would be one of those days.

“You can find blue eyes everywhere,” said Francis, keeping his voice low. “Your green eyes are unique and all the more beautiful for it.”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur stifled a yawn. With a sudden movement, he lifted himself and let himself flop across Francis's chest. The barman let out a quiet 'oof!' as he landed but otherwise didn't protest, contentedly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Shush, you,” Arthur said. He traced a pattern across Francis's chest, brushing against the man's collarbone. “What plans do you have today?”

“Nothing,” Francis replied. “I'll just stay here with you all day.”

“We'll need to get up at some point.”

“To go to the shower, oui. Together.”

Arthur laughed at that, shaking his head before he buried it in Francis's shoulder. “Idiot. We'll need to get food, you know.”

“Not just yet,” Francis told him. “Now, I believe I am owed a kiss.”

“Hm?”

“It's morning, Arthur. I require a morning kiss to function, remember?” Francis grinned down at Arthur who propped his head up and stared at Francis with narrowed eyes.

With a quick glance at the clock, Arthur shook his head. “No. It's noon. So no morning kisses.”

“Then I need an afternoon kiss!” Francis declared and, grabbing Arthur's arms, spun them around so that he was hovering over Arthur. The laughing blond shook his head and, when Francis leaned down, he turned his head away to avoid him. As such, Francis ended up kissing his ear, cheek, jaw, nose and eye before he caught his prize.

And so they started the day with a deep and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case people were wondering, they met when Arthur’s friends dragged him to a pub and set him up on a blind date with a certain American who was only there to get over his on-again-off-again Russian boyfriend.
> 
> Poor Francis - he had been flirting with Arthur and Arthur had obviously been interested but then he got dragged away for a date. He was rather disappointed.
> 
> But they’re all happy now so, yay. :)


End file.
